Sketch
by LSA Smith
Summary: Chanyeol sedang menggambar untuk tugas beasiswanya, dan melihat salah satu pahatan terindah yang pernah Tuhan buat / Baekhyun dikirim untuk mengunjungi Museum dan tak pernah menyangka akan jadi objek gambar seorang mahasiswa tampan / ChanBaek Oneshot / YAOI OFC / Lagi-lagi dapet prompt dari tumblr


_**EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

 **SKETCH** _ **By**_ _LSA Bloody Lily_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memiliki, LSA dan plot cerita juga saling memiliki_

 _ **Awas**_ _: (semoga)_ _romance_

 _ **Panjang**_ _: satu kali makan ;)_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Terinspirasi dari prompt tumblr :_ **"i'm an art student pursuing my degree abroad and i'm** _ **supposed**_ **to be sketching pieces in the museum but instead i've been sketching you and oh no i think you just saw me."** _au"_

* * *

"Sehun, ku tunggu di lantai 3. Jangan lupa bawa buku gambar lebih—dan juga lebih baik kalau kau mau bawa kanvas—"

"Chanyeol _seriously_ ?! Kanvas ?! Kita hanya perlu membuat sketsa kasar !"

Chanyeol merengut saat sang kawan membentaknya dari ujung lain sambungan telepon. Ia melirik ke jam dinding dikamarnya dan membulat kaget saat waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 10 pagi,

" _Shit_ ! Sehun aku duluan !"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan dan segera menyandang ransel birunya. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal Chanyeol segera menuju halte, dimana ia sedang beruntung karena bus yang ia tunggu datang beberapa saat setelah ia sampai disana.

Ya... semoga ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas kali ini agar bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris...

Semoga saja ...

.

.

.

"Baekhyun ? Kau baik-baik saja ? Masih merasa mual ?" Kyungsoo menggeser satu cangkir teh hangat ke depan sepupunya yang lumayan pucat. Penerbangan dari London ke Seoul memang lazim membuat jetlag karena perbedaan waktu yang cukup signifikan.

" _im'kay_..." sahut Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah, jadi kau akan ke Museum hari ini ? Aku bisa mengantarkamu sekalian karena jalannya searah dengan kantor kerjaku..."

Baekhyun menyesap tehnya plan sambil mengangguk, "Ide bagus. Aku akan bersiap ~"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunjukan surat pernyataan dari Universitasnya yang menjelaskan jika Chanyeol akan mengambil gambar salah satu karya dimuseum dan di gambar ulang untuk tugas tertentu. Sang Manager Museum tersenyum dan membaca surat itu sekilas, "Baiklah, silakan kerjakan tugasmu."

Chanyeol menerima kembali surat itu dan membungkuk sopan, "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Si Manager mengangguk sambil tertawa, "Kau tahu hari ini kami juga akan mendapatkan kunjungan dari salah satu Dosen besar sebuah Universitas Seni dari London. Kau akan beruntung jika bisa bertemu dengannya."

Chanyeol mengaminkan itu dalam hati, siapa yang tak mau bertemu dosen seni dari universitas luar negeri sementara kau sendiri sedang mengejar beasiswa kesana ?

Remaja tinggi itu undur diri dari hadapan Manager museum dan segera menaiki eskalator menuju lantai 3. Dari yang dia tahu ada satu patung pahatan klasik berbentuk seorang pria cantik yang memegang gelas anggur.

Baru saja kakinya melangkah memasuki dan iris coklat lebarnya sudah mendapati patung yang ia incar.

Indah

Sangat indah

Bentuk muka, hidung, dagu dan mata itu... sangat proporsional.

Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk dikursi yang disediakan. Ia mulai mengeluarkan perlengkapannya, saat suara lembut beraksen khas british bergema disekitar situ,

" _Ah, hay Carol, whats'up? Hm ? Ah—its kay im bloody okay, not r'lly hot in h're_ "

Chanyeol berdoa semoga dia tidak berliur bak anak balita, ia menelan ludah melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya—tidak, tidak benar-benar didepan Chanyeol, pria itu berdiri beberapa meter didepan.

Satu tangannya disaku, dan yang lain memegang ponsel yang menempel ditelinga. Bibirnya bergerak sesuai irama dan terlihat lembut, wajah itu mendongak beberapa derajat untuk menatap lukisan yang tergantung membuat dagu nya terekspos angkuh, mata berbulu lentik itu mengedip beberapa kali seakan memotret lukisan itu dan menyimpannya dalam ingatan.

Indah

Sialan...

Chanyeol menunduk kearah buku gambarnya hanya untuk mendapati tangannya secara lancang sudah menggambar sketa kasar dari si pria. Mulai dari bahu, rambut _dirty blonde_ yang menutupi telinga, dagu angkuh, bulu lentik—sialan bibir mungil itu !

Chanyeol ingin menggigitnya!

Tangannya kali ini bergerak secara sadar, ia mulai menggambar tangan dan pinggang mungil itu. Chanyeol berani bertaruh jika lengan kerennya akan terlihat cocok mengitari pinggang cantik itu.

Sketsa kasar itu kini terlihat makin jelas dan halus, Chanyeol menggambarkan background berupa beberapa lukisan tergantung dibelakang sang objek utama. Chanyeol menahan nafas, kali ini karena melihat bagaimana jari lentik itu menyusuri kaca pelindung lukisan.

" _Shit_..." umpat Chanyeol pelan, ia baru kali ini menggambar objek hidup—dan sialnya benar-benar hidup; dalam artian bergerak. Mata Chanyeol fokus, ia menggambar garis-garis lurus dan melengkung yang menjadi satu saat melihat lengkukan tubuh yang indah dari objek gambarnya saat objek itu menoleh, berbalik pelan. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menyadari sosok itu sejak tadi menyembunyikan sepasang bola bening cantik yang membuat Chanyeol hilang kesadaran.

Tidak

Jangan !

Dia mendekat—

 _Crap_ !

Chanyeol kelabakan saat sadar sepenuhnya dan sosok itu tak lebih dari 10 langkah dari tempat duduknya,

"Hay, _are you_ ... _sketching_ ... _me_ ?"

Chanyeol berdiri, buku gambar dan pensil ia jejalkan ketas seadanya dan langsung berlari dari sana.

" _Sorry_ ! ! _Your beutifull curves make me out of control_ ! !"

Baiklah ... setidaknya ia tak hanya diam kabur...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Chanyeol sialan ! kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku kemarin hah ?! Aku menunggumu di museum hingga sore !"

"Sehun diam... jantungku akan meledak..."

"Mati saja sana ! Aku—"

"Aku akan berangkat ke London minggu depan—untuk beasiswanya maksudku..."

" _WHAT THE_ —APA YANG KAU GAMBAR HAH ?!"

"Kau tak akan percaya dengan apa yang tangan berbakatku lakukan kemarin"

* * *

 **Selesai ! ;)**

* * *

 **A/N : Ahahaha LSA lagi kesenengan bikin yang pendek dan gantung kayak gini,**

 **salahin tumblr yang nyimpen segudang prompt kece ;)  
**

 **so, 've a nice day guys !**

 **Salam rindu,**

 **LSA yang WB soal DM chapter 17**


End file.
